Current brackets used for mounting shelves, and specifically shelving in retail and grocery store dairy cases and frozen food cases, do not typically include angle adjustability. Such brackets usually include two tangs that extend from the bracket and attach into apertures and a mounting device at the back of the cabinet. Such brackets provide for a fixed attachment point for shelving units. Such typically used brackets are limited in that they provide a fixed shelf angle, and they ordinarily utilize only two tangs to attach to the mounting device, thus having limited strength qualities for supporting shelves with heavier loads. Typical brackets further are only configured for compatibility with a single type of shelving system.
Furthermore, current brackets have no range of adjustability once they are installed in a mounting device. Typical brackets may be removed and reinserted into a mounting device to change or adjust the height of the shelf it is supporting, but cannot be adjusted once it is installed in order to change the angle of the shelf relative to horizontal. Typical brackets are therefore limited in providing a strong, efficient, compatible and adjustable angle shelf for such applications.